(1) Technical Field
This invention relates to automatic spray nozzles of the type employed in fire extinguishing systems.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Spray nozzles heretofore known in the art have utilized several variations of directional orifices and deflectors, some of the spray nozzles being so-called open nozzles and some being so-called automatic nozzles.
A typical prior art automatic nozzle is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,391,616 and 2,495,208, the construction being such that water directed through the nozzle is broken up into a fine spray which is sometimes termed fog. A sprinkler nozzle incorporating a ring-like deflector is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,028,940 and an outwardly flaring conical deflector is seen in U.S. Pat. No. 3,561,537. The strut holding the closure cap and the lever bearing against the strut and releasably retained by the transversely disposed fusible element is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,029,150.
The novelty in the present disclosure therefore resides in the configuration of the joint outer ends of the arms of the apertured body member and the positioning of the cylindrical ferrule in spaced relation thereto together with a deflector incorporating a conical body member and a plurality of outwardly flaring circumferentially spaced tines thereabout, the conical body member and the circumferentially spaced tines being spaced axially with respect to the cylindrical ferrule.
This invention provides a nozzle having a highly desirable spray pattern and which nozzle may be used as an open nozzle or as an automatic nozzle.